1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an OLED display, and in particular relates to an OLED display having a low water/oxygen vapor transmission rate (WVTR/OTR).
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) refers to a semiconductor device which is capable of converting electric energy into light energy and has advantages of self-luminescence, slimness, high contrast, short response time (within a few microseconds), wide viewing angles, low power consumption, wide working temperature ranges, panel flexibility, and so forth. Hence, the OLED is frequently applied to a number of electronic products.
However, performance of the OLED decays by moisture and oxygen, and therefore it is necessary to further package the OLED to prevent entry of moisture and oxygen. FIG. 1 shows a schematic view showing a packaging process of a conventional OLED display, wherein environmental substances P (such as moisture, oxygen or dust) may enter a region between a first substrate 110 and a second substrate 120, generally connected by a glass frit sealing 130, and deteriorate the OLEDs deployed therein. To address this issue, the whole OLED display is baked at a high-temperature environment and the glass frit sealing 130 is hardened by a laser device. However, the laser device is expensive and therefore, it is necessary to provide another OLED display to reduce the manufacturing cost.